It's A Start
by Ayame Jrock
Summary: DEADLIESTCATCH* Requested by: JAKEHARRiSPRiNCESS. The boys are going through so much. But when Jake Anderson's Bachlor party comes up, and Jake Harris meets the girl of his dreams, can he prove to be a better man? And will their group of friends approve of them being together? Find out what happens when knowing someone from a distance turns out to be more fun then it should.
1. Chapter 1 Reminisce

_**So I got a request from JAKEHARRiSPRiNCESS to write a fic basically making Jake Harris really shy, and for the girl that he meets to also be really shy. After rewriting this chapter three different times, I think I know where I want this to go. Hopefully it does not bore any of you. Anyway, I'm going to try to update soon, no promises though haha! Review, and let me know what you think! I love you forever if you do! :)**_

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Reminisce**_

I was more confused than I think I ever had ever been in my life. I had stopped using drugs, and alcohol for a way out. I wasn't sure who I was at that point, because I was always masked. It wasn't until I stopped using that my life had changed, I was socially awkward, and I realized that was the reason I turned to drugs. When I was high, it was life nothing in the world mattered. I could be who I wanted to be. I was accepted by other people, and the girls loved me. I was just like my brother, and my father, that's what I wanted. I wanted to be accepted, and accomplished just like them, and I thought drugs, and alcohol was my answer. Turns out I was wrong.

After my dad passed away, I realized that I had to clean myself up, for him, for my brother, but most of all for me. Now here I was three month's later, sober. I was proud of myself, because I didn't think I could do it. Now here I am, lost again. I lost all my friends, my brother wont even talk to me anymore. I lost my father. Everything was falling apart, or so it seemed.

I was sitting on the porch step's of my brother's large brick house, waiting for him to come home. I was tired of being alone. My brother seemed to just live his life, in his own little world, not worried about anyone but himself, after our dad died. What was I supposed to do? I need his help, his support, and his guidance. I didn't know how to life a clean life. Everything involving staying on the right track was completely new to me. It was foreign, and Josh promised he would help me stay on the right path. But in the time that I needed my big brother the most, he had shut me out completely.

My head jerked up, as I heard my brother's car door slam shut from the side of the house. Quickly getting to my feet, I ran down the stairs, and to the side of the house, only to find my brother extremely annoyed about something.

"What the fuck are you doing here Jake?" Came his loud, angry voice. It broke my heart to hear him talk to me like that, when the sound of his voice sounded so much like our dad's.

"Josh, I... was worried about you."

"When have you ever been worried about me?"

"Well, I do worry about you. What's wrong?" I asked, trying to get him to let me in.

"I'm just peachy, Jake. Just go home!" Josh yelled, as he stormed into his house.

"But..." Jake was cut off by the door slamming in his face. Jake turned around, and started walking back to his truck, before the door re opened.

Jake looked back up to his big brother who was fighting back tears. Jake sighed, and walked back up to Josh, before pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry Jacob."

"It's ok." Jake said, trying to comfort his brother.

"No it's not. Pop's wouldn't be happy with me if he knew I was acting like a bitch." At his statement, Jake couldn't help but let out a laugh. He knew Josh was right.

"Then stop acting like one." Jake ordered. Josh smiled, and wiped his tears, and offered Jake in his house. Jake walked in, and made himself at home. The boys talked about everything they could think of. They talked about their father, and the boat. They talked about working on separate boats, and how much the Hillstrand brother's were looking out for them. They talked about Jake's drug, and alcohol abuse, and how much he had changed since then.

Jake finally felt some sort of relief, as his brother opened up to him, and promised that this time, he would try and be a good older brother. Josh promised he would be there for Jake as much as he need, and promised to guide him the best he could.

They exchanged hugs, and decided to retire for the night. Josh offering his little brother a room in his large house. Jake accepted, and climbed into bed, letting his dreams take him away.


	2. Chapter 2 Party Time

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Party Time_**

The next morning, Jake awoke to the smell of fresh coffee, and something yummy. Not thinking about who else could be in the house, Jake walked out of the room in his boxer's, and walked across the hall to the guest bathroom. After relieving himself, he walked down the hall, to the staircase, where the familiar smell of pancakes filled his nostrils. Jake smiled, and licked his lips, before lazily walking down the stairs.

Still half asleep, Jake yawned, and sunk into a bar stool at the breakfast nook, that over looked the rest of the kitchen. "You better have made enough for me too. I'm starving!" Jake announced to his brother, or so he thought.

A light giggle escaped from Josh's girlfriend's lips, "Well, I can always make more Jakey." Came Ashley's voice. Jake's eye's popped open from the corner of his arm, where his head was resting face down. He jolted in an upright position, before realizing that his brother was nowhere to be seen.

"You better go put some clothes on if you don't want Josh to kill you."

"Who am I killing?" Josh asked, as he walked into the kitchen, and wrapping his arms around Ashley's waist, before kissing her neck. Josh looked up with a smile on his face, but it didn't last long. He glanced at his brother, who was just about naked, "Jake go put some damn clothes on!" Jake blushed a deep red, as he scurried away.

"So are you ready for Jake's party tonight?" Ashley asked.

"Oh yeah!" Josh said, excited.

"Dont be hanging around any girls." Ashley warned her boyfriend.

"Dont worry babe, I love you, no one else. And besides, Jake wanted a clean party. And what about you? Am I going to have to worry about Jenna's party? I don't want any guy throwing himself at you." Josh said, defensively.

"Dont worry babe, I love you!" Ashley remarked with a smirk, "We are just going to have a girl's night. Last one before Jenna's married." Ashley said with a smile.

**_Later That Night_**

Jake studied himself in the mirror, he wore a pair of dingy blue jeans, one of the knee's were slightly torn, and a perfect fitting red, and white plaid button up shirt. Pulling on a loose-fitting beanie, and some shoes, his outfit was complete. Although Jake was happy, and excited for his friend's marriage, he was nervous to attend the party. He knew temptation would be in his face, and he wasn't sure if he was strong enough to resist.

"Ready to go Jake?" Josh shouted from somewhere down the hall.

"Uhh.. Yeah." Jake responded, as he hurried down to his brother. The ride to Jake's house was silent, neither one of the Harris brother's spoke a word. Instead they let the loud music from the stereo blare through the speakers, and into their ears.

It wasn't too long before they pulled up to a very crowded street. Josh parked the car around the corner, and the boys had to walk to Jake's house. Once they arrived, they were greeted by their friends, and other fishermen. Walking into the house, the music was loud, and the smell of alcohol filled Jake's nostrils. Temptation pulling at him, as he bit his lip, his brother noticed the aching look on his face. "If you don't think you can sit through this then maybe you should go home." Josh said.

"N.. No I'm fine." Jake stuttered. Josh ignored his little brothers silent plea for resistance, and walked into the crowded house, leaving his little brother alone.

* * *

The girls sat around the spa, sipping Margaritas. They were bored of the nights events, and wanted to spice up their night. Though it was Jenna's last night of, _"freedom." _The girls had plenty of time to be away from their husbands, or boyfriends, none of them wanted to be separate. It just felt like another weekend while their boys were off at sea fishing for crab.

"Well, anyone got any suggestions?" Jenna asked, after she polished off her third Margarita.

"Why don't we go to a club or something?" Marissa asked. She wasn't exactly the brightest star in the sky, but being Jenna's cousin, she had to be there.

"I have an idea." Ashley said with an evil grin. All the girls turned their attention to Ashley, "Let's crash Jake's party!"

* * *

**_I'm so sorry for the delay in updates, been super busy with work, and holiday shopping, hardly any spare time to write. Also, sorry for such a crappy chapter update, I will make it up to you in the next chapter! Does anyone like Ashley's idea? _**


	3. Chapter 3 Mystery Girl

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Mystery Girl_**

"So he pulls the line in, and says, 'Look Ma, I caught a shoe!"' Johnathan said in a drunken voice. Although Jake wanted a clean party, knowing the life style of a bunch of crabbers, what is a party without beer? "Oh.. You should hear the story when Jake was a kid, and we..." Jake had enough of the embarrassing stories about the first time they ever went fishing, or about how much life is going to suck once Jake is married, and blah blah blah. The BS went on and on. Jake walked to the other end of the bar, pretending to get another drink, when a girl caught his attention. She wasn't very tall, maybe about five foot, three inches, wore skinny jeans, and a red plaid shirt with a pair of black converse. Her brunette hair sat right above her shoulder blades, and covered part of her face, masking her left eye. Jake felt his throat tighten up, as she looked at him, with a blush.

"Hey Jake!" Scott said, wrapping his arm around the younger, shorter man.

"Hey." Jake said.

"You seem a bit out of it, everything alright?"

"Um, yeah, yeah, fine... Just needed a refill."

"Dude, we have plenty of beer at the table."

"Oh.. right, sorry, forgot." By this time, Scott was eyeing the younger man, but then realized what he had been staring at, or should I say, who had him so distracted he couldn't even make up a good enough lie to leave his best friends bachelor party.

"Dude, go for it!" Scott said pushing his friend towards the lonely looking girl. Jake scratched the back of his head, as he walked over to the girl. He looked at her, and smiled down the lump in his throat. She looked up at him, and returned the smile. "Can I sit?" Jake asked.

"Sure." For a moment, they both couldn't stop staring at eachother, as if they knew eachother. memorized by eachother. Jake smirked after shaking his thoughts away, "Whats wrong?" The girl asked.

"This is weird, don't you think?" Jake asked, laughing.

"A bit." She blushed, and looked down at her empty glass.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Jake asked.

* * *

Ashley picked up her phone, quickly pressing flat buttons, "SEND!" She cheered. The other girls just looked at her with a blank face, "Mind telling us what's going on?" Jenna asked.

"Well, we can't just crash the party. That wouldn't be nice, but we can send someone in to watch whats going on." The girls grinned evilly.

"Who did you text?" Jenna asked.

"Lets just say that I have a friend who owes me big time."

* * *

_**I just want to say I'm so sorry for the lack of update on this story! I have been so crazy busy, and I kinda forgot I was writing this. So I have started again. I know this is a really short chapter, but it has to be, I promise the next chapter will be A LOT better! Who's excited for the new season to start?**_


	4. Chapter 4 Please Stay

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Please Stay**_

"So... whats your name?" Jake asked. The girl looked up at Jake, and laughed, "Why should I tell you? Shouldn't you introduce yourself first?"

"Y... you don't know who I am?" Jake asked slightly hurt.

The girl stopped walking, and turned back to the man next to her, studying his face, "Um, no, should I?" Jake's jaw dropped, before he could answer, "I'm Jake Harris. I'm a crab fisherman from the show Deadliest Catch." The girl tilted her head to the side, "Well, Jake Harris I'm a crab fisherman from the show Deadliest Catch. I'm Kyle, don't you know me?" She said with a smirk. Now it was Jake's turn to tilt his head in confusion. Jake looked at Kyle, and searched his memory, trying to connect the name, and face to someone he knew, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make a connection.

The girls couldn't help themselves from sending multiple text messages to their spy. The only problem with that was she wasn't answering them back anymore. The girls only one text from their spy, which read, "Ok ladies, I'm in. The guys are sitting around drinking, except for Jake, he isn't drinking. Gotta go, there's a cute guy over here. ;)" After that, there was no more conversation, which left Jenna, Ashley, and Marissa bored.

"Why don't we just go check it out ourselves?" Marissa asked.

"Because then the guys will think we don't trust them, and it would ruin their night of fun." Jenna stated.

"Ok girls, I'm bored, let's go!" Ashley stated, getting up, and dusting off her clothes.

"What? Where are we going?" Jenna asked, not wanting to get up.

"Let's go!" Ashley said, pulling her best friend up off the floor, before she was dragged out the door, and into the car.

"Are you a fan? You have to understand I meet..." But Jake was cut off before he could finish, "I am not a fan, however, I do know who you are, not because of the show."

Jake's heart was beating against his chest. He wasn't sure about this girl, however, he couldn't help but get a rush of energy whenever she spoke, or looked at him, and that smirk was driving him to his breaking point. He couldn't take it anymore, and pressed his lips against hers, she didn't take long to respond. Kyle pushed her body against his, pressing her lips harder against his, as his hands gripped the back of her head. Her fists bawled up in his black jacket, as they lost themselves in the moment. It wasn't until they heard several gasps, that they broke apart. Looking towards the gasping, but they couldn't see anything. Jake cocked his head to the side, "Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think, I should be going." Kyle said, backing away from the confused fisherman.

"Wait, don't go. Please stay, just for a bit longer, I'll take you home."

"It's ok, I don't go home with men that don't know me." Kyle said, walking backwards, and winking, before turning back around and running off.

Jake couldn't help but stand there completely shocked, and confused. He replayed the whole incident over and over again in his head, but nothing made much sense to him. He decided a few more beers would help sort his thoughts, but how wrong he was.

* * *

**_Ok, so originally, Jake and Kyle were suppose to be very shy, but I just couldn't go that route, its one of the reasons why I took so long writing this story. Anyways, I have changed it up just a bit, and I'm hoping that the whole Kyle's identity thing with Jake Harris will be a bit more intriguing I guess. Anyways, let me know what you think of this so far! Sorry the chapters are so short, but this isn't going to be a very long story, so that's why the chapters are short. Trying to make this a little longer then it actually is!_**


	5. Chapter 5 Pefection Is The Least Sweet

**_Chapter Five_**

**_Perfection is the least sweetest candy_**

I felt my head throbbing against something soft. I opened my eyes only to squeeze them shut again. Sighing to myself, I opened my eyes once again, and realized I was back in my room, but how? Who brought me home? As I tried to recall the previous nights events, an annoying, but all too familiar voice echoed through my room, "What's up brotha? Drink too much last night?" Josh asked. All I could do was flip him off in my defense.

"Well, I guess you dont want anything to eat then? Since there's a buffet of breakfast foods all over the counter freshly cooked. That includes doughnuts!" At my brother's last words, my head popped up, and I almost flew down the stairs, I loved junk food, especially doughnuts, and ice cream! I was a sucker for those kinds of foods. I felt something in my pocket, as I took a bite of the chocolate doughnut, I reached my free hand into the pocket of my jeans, which I wore last night, and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. I opened it up, and read the phone number over and over in my head. Who's number was this? What happened last night? Taking another bite, my brother asked if I was ok, slowly I shook my head, "What happened last night?" I asked him.

"Well, John, and Andy were drunk, of course, although I think Andy was trying his hardest to stay sober for Anderson. By the way, he didn't touch one drink, which is more then what I can say for you. Dude, you had us all worried. You disappeared for a while, then when you returned, you started drinking really bad, then you kept saying something about seeing a girl named Kyle. What the hell was that all about?"

"I ruined the party, right?" Jake Harris asked, trying to bury himself more, and more into his bed.

"You didn't ruin it, you just... well, you made a lot of really bad choices, which is why I treat you the way I do. When are you going to grow the fuck up man?"

"You know what Josh, I'm so sick of hearing how I'm such a fuck up! I'm so tired of it! If I'm that much trouble for you then just leave me alone. No, you know what I'll do you one better, I'll leave, so you can go on with your perfect life."

"Jacob, that's not what I mean..."

"No, you know what, ever since Pop died, all I get thrown in my face is how you had to grow up, and how you have to take care of me, and how I'm self destructing, well you know what, last time I checked, you weren't my dad. You go on living your perfect life, and I'll life mine. I never asked for anyones help, especially yours. I'm so tired of hearing about what I do wrong, fuck, am I not a person, people make mistakes all the fucking time, so just leave me alone." Jake shouted, as he threw on a pair of jeans, and shirt that was thrown on the floor. Putting on his shoes, he walked past his brother, and left. Not knowing exactly where he was going, or where he was supposed to fit in with society, he got in his truck, and drove off.

* * *

**_Another update! Hmm, I wonder what's gonna happen next? What do you guys think, should Jake listen to his older brother? Or should Josh be more understanding, and less father like? What do you guys hope to see with Kyle? What are your thoughts on her friendship with Ashley, and Jenna?_**

"What the hell, Kyle? You were suppose to be there watching out for us!" Ashley yelled. I couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed, "Yes, you wanted me to spy on Jenna's soon to be husband, how wrong is that? But since I have nothing else going on in my lame ass life, I decided why not? So I go, and meet Jake Harris, and you all get bitchy with me? See if I ever spy for you again!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

"Dont fight over this please. Ash I know why your upset, but Kyle is a big girl, she can handle herself."

"I don't understand what the big deal is. You all said Jake was a sweetheart, so whats the big deal?"

"The big deal is, Jake Harris is trouble. Sure he acts like a nice guy, but he's not." Ashley informed.

"I can't believe that. I didn't see trouble last night, I saw someone who is lost. Anyways, you can't tell me who I can see or not." Kyle said, poking her best friend in the ribs, both girls started to giggle.

"I guess your right, so lets go shopping, I'll buy you a new outfit." Ashley said, linking her arm with Kyle's.


End file.
